The Bandz that Bind Us
by AriSkyWriter
Summary: Chad snoops around Sonny's vanity and discovers that she collects Silly Bandz.  When he accidentally breaks one, he has to find a way to make it up to her.  Channy fluff.  For TeddyLover on her birthday.


**It is amazing what kinds of thing can be the inspiration for a story. The idea for this one-shot came from a discussion that I had with two of my forum girls, Teddy and Kinz.**

**And, since today is Teddy's birthday, I thought that I would dedicate this story to her. Happy birthday, Tedds :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad sat at Sonny's vanity in her dressing room, drumming his fingers on the wood. She was changing out of her costume and getting ready for their date. He glanced at his watch. Sonny had to have been in there for at least an hour. His drumming picked up a bit of speed.

Sure, he took lots of time to get ready, but c'mon, he was _Chad Dylan Cooper_. People expected him to be fabulous. Plus, Sonny looked great all the time, so why would she need to take forever to get ready? He checked his watch again. Only a minute had gone by since the last time he had checked. Would she ever be ready?

In his boredom, he began to inspect her vanity. There was a picture of them taped to the mirror. She also had a picture of the entire So Random! cast and one of her and her mom on the mirror. He looked down at the vanity and grimaced. A variety of make-up products cluttered the top. Chad was very glad that he was not a girl. He had to wear some make-up when he was filming Mackenzie Falls, but he hated the stuff and couldn't get it off his face soon enough afterward.

There were a couple of boxes on the vanity as well. They were white and had been painted. One had swirls, and the other one had polka dots on it. Chad told himself that he shouldn't open them, but his curiosity got the best of him. He picked the polka dotted one up and opened the lid.

There were a variety of buttons inside. He frowned. Surely, Sonny didn't collect buttons. His grandmother collected buttons. He picked on of the buttons up and saw that it had a tiny castle scene painted on it. Another one was shaped like a sun. His picked up a handful of buttons and let them trickle back into the box before shutting the lid. He would have to talk to Sonny about collecting something besides buttons. She did live in Hollywood now, not in Wisconsin.

He wondered what the other box held. After seeing all those buttons, he worried about what he would find inside. Maybe she collected snake skins or egg shells. Chad hadn't spent any time in the country, so he had no idea what "farm people" collected.

Once again, his curiosity got the best of him, and he reached over to grab the other box. It was smaller than the one with the polka dots, and he mentally braced himself for whatever frightening thing was inside of it. In fact, he actually closed his eyes as he opened the box, and held his breath. When nothing jumped out to bite him, and no noise came from the box, he timidly opened his eyes.

Inside the box was a jumble of multicolored bracelets. He had never seen anything like them. They weren't rubber bands, but they appeared to be made out of some kind of rubbery material. He picked one up. It was in the shape of a star and was a brilliant lime green. The color hurt his eyes, so he put it back. He picked up another band. It was shaped like a pig and was a pastel blue.

Chad set the box back on the vanity and attempted to stretch the pig. It stretched quite easily, so he quickly put it back to it's original size, hoping that he hadn't stretched it out. To his amazement, he found that it went right back to its original shape. He wondered just how far it could stretch without breaking or losing its shape.

He decided to to a bit of an experiment. He took hold of the pig's snout in one hand and its back end in the other hand. Then, he stretched it as far as he could. He was just about to bring it back to its original shape when the door opened and Sonny stepped out.

"Chad, what are you doing?" In his surprise, he let go of the bracelet and it went zipping across the room. Sonny gasped and ran over to where it had fallen. She let out a little cry and picked up the band. The stretching and flying had been to much for the band, and it had snapped.

"Oh no!" Two big tears slid down her cheeks. "Lucy gave me those bands for my last birthday." Chad walked over and put his arms around her. She sniffled and used his sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"Hey!" Chad was slightly annoyed. Sure, he had broken her band, but he was Chad Dylan Cooper. No one used his shirt as a kleenex. Then again, Sonny was someone special. And at least she was wiping her eyes and not her nose. He shuddered at the very thought of someone wiping their nose on his shirt. Sonny sniffled again, and he looked down at her.

Chad put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so that she was looking at her. Two more tears spilled out of her eyes. He felt awful and pulled her in for a hug. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Shh, it's ok. I'll buy you a new one, I promise." She sniffled once again and looked up at him. A small smile crossed her face.

"Ok. Thanks, Chad. I-I know that you didn't need to break it." She moved over to her vanity and carefully cleaned it up. The boxes were neatly stacked in one corner, and all the makeup went into a drawer. She turned around and smiled at Chad.

"Now about that date."

* * *

Chad nervously walked into Sonny's dressing room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that no one was there. In one hand, he clutched a small, red envelope. In the other hand, he carefully held a piece of paper.

He tiptoed over to the vanity and placed the paper in the middle of the desk. It took him a couple of minutes to make sure that it was laying exactly as he wanted it. Then, he put the red envelope next to paper. After he was convinced that the everything was arranged exactly how he wanted it, he left the room and went to hide and wait for Sonny to return.

He didn't have to wait long. She walked down the hallway about fifteen minutes later, dressed in some strange costume. He waited for her to walk into the room, then tiptoed up and poked his head in the door to watch her.

She noticed the note on the vanity and paused to read it. He saw her smile, then she reached for the envelope. He held his breath as she opened the envelope and dumped the contents on the vanity. Only two items fell out of the envelope- a heart-shaped band and a ring.

Sonny gasped and picked up the ring. The diamonds sparkled in the light and painted rainbows on the walls of the dressing room. She glanced up and saw Chad in the mirror. He had quietly slipped in and now stood behind her. She stood speechless as he gently took her hands.

Chad carefully got down on one knee and asked her the question that she had always dreamed of one day hearing.

"Allison Marie Monroe, will you marry me?" Chad smiled at her, then grinned as she threw her arms around him.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you!" She squealed as he carefully slipped the ring on her finger. Then, he reached around her and picked up the red heart bracelet. He slipped it on her wrist.

"I hope that this fulfills my promise." He smiled. "And I promise not to fling this one across the room and break it." Sonny began to giggle in response, but she was cut off as Chad drew her in for a kiss.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews mean the world to me :)**


End file.
